Przejść w butach
by anzur-nox
Summary: Prusak z Polakiem po suto zakrapianej imprezie pokonferencyjnej budzą się w niecodziennej konfiguracji. Nie są jedynymi, którym przytrafiło się coś dziwnego, ku uciesze lub przerażeniu pozostałych krajów.


**Przejść w butach**

**Osoby dramatu: **Arthur Kirkland (**Anglia**), Iwan Bragiński (**Rosja**), Ludwig Beilschmidt (**Niemcy**), Gilbert Beilschmidt (**Prusy**), Feliciano Vargas (**Włochy Północne**), Romano Vargas (**Włochy Południowe**), Francis Bonnefoy (**Francja**), Feliks Łukasiewicz (**Polska**), Erzsébet Héderváry (**Węgry**), Olena Marczenko (**Ukraina**), Roderich Edelstein (**Austria**), Emma Maes (**Belgia**), Tim vam der Vaart (**Holandia**), Tolys Lorinaitis (**Litwa**), Natasza Arlowskaja (**Białoruś**), Eduard von Bock (**Estonia**), Antonio Fernández Carriedo (**Hiszpania**), Raivis Galante (**Łotwa**), Borys Andrei Dimitar Weselinow (**Bułgaria**), Émile Helminger(**Luksemburg**)

Josef Havel (**Czechy OC**), Michaela Macháčková (**Słowacja OC**)

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy: **_**Francis. Stało się coś strasznego**_

Feliks obudził się i z trudem rozkleił zlepione powieki. Kształty niewyraźnie majaczyły w oddali, ale że bliższa koszula ciału z powodzeniem zidentyfikował stół, na którym spał. Bardzo powoli i skrupulatnie dokonał wewnętrznego bilansu strat. Postanowił, że zaraz po powrocie zacznie załatwiać jakąś ruską albo chińską wątrobę do przeszczepu, bo, co prawda, poprosił NFZ o wpisanie go na listę oczekujących, jakieś szesnaście lat temu, ale wiadomo jak to w państwie polskim bywa. Nerki usiłowały uratować co się da, ale ledwo zipały i kłucie narastało. Próba wyprostowania udręczonego ciała zaowocowała odkryciem trzech ognisk bólu. Kręgosłup zareagował świętym oburzeniem za użycie po spędzeniu całej nocy na wyginaniu tego biednego elementu szkieletu w zawijas. Każdy krąg wydał bardziej lub mniej ciche chrupnięcie i ból nieco zelżał. Kark nie poddał się tak łatwo. Ciężko ująć katusze rozruszania obrażonej szyi, szczególnie gdy głowa lała się jak niemowlakowi, dziwnie lekka i ociężała zarazem. Pewną nowość dla Feliksa stanowił ból żołądka. Ten organ, bądź co bądź, zaprawił się jednak w bojach przez te wszystkie wieki pałaszowania gigantycznych porcji, bardzo tłustych i często niestrawialnych. Teraz zbuntował się na całego i dawał znaki, że nie bierze jeńców i nie przestrzega Konwencji Genewskich. Łukasiewicz zastanowił się, kiedy ostatni raz rzygał i że na pewno było to po czeskiej wódce. Wczoraj Feliciano też źle się czuł, może coś nie tak w tym austriackim żarciu? Albo górskie powietrze zaszkodziło. Feliks spróbował zepchnąć ból i nadciągające torsje w głąb siebie, co okazało się koszmarnym pomysłem, bo w głębi Feliksa znajdował się właśnie żołądek (i Łódź, ale to jeszcze gorzej). Zwykle to jelita wydawały na świat antychrysta po takim chlaniu, ale teraz milczały jak zaklęte. Trzeba je będzie potraktować kawą...

W drzwiach sali bankietowej pojawiła się postać. Łukasiewicz nie był w stanie przypisać jej do właściwej osoby. Póki co obstawiał a) Iwana, apodyktycznego zapitego kuzyna, b) Josefa, pożałowania godnego czeskiego brata, c) Matthew, ale ten punkt wyleciał, bo w konferencji brała udział plus minus Europa, zresztą Kanadyjczyka by tak prosto nie zauważył, d) któregoś ze Szwedów, albo tego pochmurnego, albo tego szurniętego, albo tego co wypełznął z piekła, ale nikt nie miał odwagi mu tego powiedzieć, bo posiadał trolla na wyposażeniu armii, f) Ludwiga, zestresowanego pracoholika, h)...

– Mon Dieu, Gilbercie, wyglądasz jakby cię coś zjadło, drobno pogryzło, przetrawiło, ale w pewnym momencie zmieniło zdanie i zwymiotowało – zaćwierkał Francis i skomplikowany proces myślowy Feliksa upadł. Właśnie, gdzie ta pruska zaraza?

– Arthur gdzieś mi się stracił, szukam go cały ranek – westchnął Francuz. – Pamiętasz, co się wczoraj z nim stało? Mam kilka dziur w pamięci – mruknął, masując skronie.

Feliks otworzył usta, ale jedyne co przyszło na świat po tej heroicznej próbie zmuszenia tak wielu organów do współpracy, to przeciągły jęk, w którym zmieściły się wszystkie dźwięki od re do si. Odkaszlnął, splunął do doniczki z kwiatkiem i spróbował jeszcze raz.

– Nie mam pojęcia – zadudnił głos, całkowicie różny od normalnego, ni to za wysoki, ni to za niski, jednak wyraźnie zalatujący niemiecczyzną. Łukasiewicz aż złapał się za gardło, bo nie mógł uwierzyć, że to on wypowiedział to zdanie. Widać na kacu Śląsk przez niego przemawia.

– Ulotnił się jak kamfora. – Francis zmarszczył brwi.

Feliks zastanowił się, czemu Franca jest tak podejrzanie miły. Zwykle uważał Polaka za ubogiego ciałem i duchem, spłukanego idiotę, który stracił wszystkie przydatne komórki mózgowe gdzieś po XVII wieku, a w dodatku roszczącego sobie prawo do na wskroś francuskich postaci jak Maria Curie albo Frédéric Chopin. Teraz traktował Łukasiewicza przyjaźnie, co zakrawało na jakąś farsę, tym bardziej, że Feliks doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze zmaltretowanego stanu, w jakim się znajdował.

– A Polak znowu się uwalił jak świnia – mruknął Francuz, przywracając porządek świata. – Narysujemy mu coś na twarzy?

Feliks spojrzał na Bonnefoya jak na kretyna. _Ale ja cię słyszę, franco niedorżnięta!_, wrzeszczał umysł, ale z ust wydobył się tylko nieskładny bełkot. Przekręcił obolałą głowę w bok i kilka przewodów w mózgu przepaliło się w niezidentyfikowaną masę aż dym poszedł z uszu. Łukasiewicz zerwał się na równe nogi, na co wszystkie organy wewnętrzne zaintonowały unisono: _Do you hear the organs sing? __Singing a song of angry guts! It is the music of an organs who will not be slaves again!_ Uderzony tak potężną dawką buntu zachwiał się i upadł wprost na blondyna leżącego obok krzesła dalej.

Zbity z tropu Francis rzucił się za stół, by ratować oszołomionego kompana. Scena, którą zastał mało nazwać niecodzienną. Gilbert klęczał okrakiem nad rozłożonym na plecach Feliksem kompletnie zamroczonym alkoholem. Drżącymi dłońmi ujął twarz Polaka, patrząc czule na lica blondyna. W tym momencie Łukasiewicz rozwarł opuchnięte powieki i nieprzytomnie powiódł wzrokiem wzdłuż rąk Prusaka. Na policzkach wystąpił lekki rumieniec, dłoń wzniosła się i delikatnie dotknęła łagodnie broszki w kształcie pruskiego krzyża przy szyi Gilberta. Spojrzenia obu mężczyzn spotkały się i zamarli tak wpatrzeni w siebie z pasją i fascynacją.

Francuz odchrząknął. – Mam was zostawić samych?

Personifikacje spojrzały na Bonnefoya, potem na siebie, a następnie zaczęli wrzeszczeć i panikować. Francis nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, podążył za reakcją tłumu i już miał wzywać ratunku w trzech znanych mu językach, ale w międzyczasie Łukasiewicz zdążył skopać z siebie Beilschmidta, który zgrabnie odbił się od ściany, i obaj pognali przed siebie, spychając Francuza na pustą miskę po ponczu i górę skórek od pomarańczy.

Kiedy tupot i wrzaski ustały, a dzwonienie w uszach minęło, Francis delikatnie zdjął ze sfatygowanej głowy miskę po ponczu, strząsnął białe żyłki pomarańczy z nosa i nieśmiało przeczołgał się przez salę bankietową. Niepewnie wyjrzał na korytarz. Gdzieś z prawej dobiegł go głośny jęk, ale to tylko Eduard przewracał się na drugi bok, tuląc ananasa do piersi. Francuz powoli wspiął się po drzwiach do pozycji horyzontalnej. Przestąpił kilka kroków i dojrzał nad głową bardzo męską figurkę informującą zainteresowanych, że w tej toalecie preferuje się samcze gonady. Próbował naprzeć na drzwi, ale najwyraźniej ktoś zabarykadował je od środka. Przyłożył ucho i usłyszał łkanie pomieszane z przekleństwami.

– Dobrze się bawicie? – zakrzyknął. – Nie potrzebujecie gumek? Mydła wam starczy?

Odpowiedziała mu pełna napięcia cisza.

– Ej! Wszystko w porządku? Co wam się stało? Wiem, że jestem nacją miłości, ale nawet ja nie wierzę w tak nagły wybuch uczuć w waszej dwójce!

Drzwi otworzyły się ciągnięte złowieszczo powoli przez rękę Łukasiewicza. Oczy Polaka przypominały dwa spodki. Francuz jeszcze nigdy nie widział u niego takiego wyrazu twarzy. Z kabiny wytoczył się Gilbert i dopadł do umywalki, żeby opłukać twarz. Spojrzał w lustro i wrzasnął po raz kolejny. Feliks podniósł dłoń do skroni i zacisnął powieki, jakby krzyk zabolał go fizycznie. Sądząc po tym, na jakim był kacu, pewnie tak się stało. Westchnął niemrawo.

– Francis – powiedział poważnie. – Stało się coś strasznego.

– Jak ja pierdolę – zagulgotał z tyłu Gilbert.

* * *

Czech obudził się zadowolony z istnienia. Zawsze trzeba patrzeć na jasne strony życia. Niby wczorajsza konferencja skończyła się fiaskiem, Rusek napsuł krwi, Belgijka wnerwiła męską część zgromadzenia, a drącą mordę Unię Czech słyszał od kiedy tylko wysiadł z auta. Nie spił się wczoraj na umór, ponieważ w połowie imprezy żołądek zaniemógł. Żałował, bo Feliks, zarozumiały konus, któremu zdarzyło się być bratem dumnego czeskiego lwa, kłócił się zapamiętale z Gilbertem, równie zarozumiałym i również konusem, któremu zdarzyło się być bratem lepszej wersji Niemiec. Dwa wypierdy słowiańskiego i germańskiego ducha, dwie czarne owce w dwóch rodzinach, przedstawienie najwyższej klasy, a Czech miał miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. W dodatku kuzyn Iwan robił co umiał najlepiej, czyli podpuszczał ich na wszystkie sposoby niczym zawodowy wodzirej, a potem śpiewał rzewne piosenki o braterstwie. Josef zdawał sobie sprawę jak wiele go ominęło, ale przynajmniej teraz miał miły poranek, kiszki nie mściły się za opresyjne traktowanie, głowa nie odkupywała grzechów wczorajszej głupoty, a przede wszystkim obudził się prawdopodobnie w swoim hotelowym pokoju. Przeciągnął się. Pościel była niezwykle delikatna w dotyku, więc jakoś odruchowo zwinął się w kłębek po kołdrą. Coś mu w tej pozycji nie pasowało, ale nie będzie narzekał na wygodę, nie był przecież Polakiem. Do pełnego szczęścia spróbował się podrapać po jajkach.

Czech poderwał się gwałtownie. Długie blond włosy rozsypały się wokół pyzatej twarzy. Uniósł drżące dłonie do twarzy i pomacał gładkie policzki, trzęsąc się cały. Ze ściśniętego gardła wydobył cienki pisk. Wystartował z łóżka, zaplątując się po drodze w kołdrę i ostatecznie lądując plackiem na podłodze. Po zaciętej walce, pokonał pościelowego potwora i dobrnął do łazienki. Szklanka ze szczoteczką do zębów i pastą spadła i rozprysła się na kafelkach. Josef dotknął zgrabną dłonią obcej twarzy w lustrze. A potem jego wzrok padł nieco niżej, pomiędzy guziki rozpiętej koszuli.

* * *

Iwan wzbraniał się rękami i nogami przed przyjazdem na tę konferencję. Nie pomogły zapewnienia, że to nie o Olenie, jego siostrze Ukrainie, będą rozmawiać, tylko o kryzysie ekologicznym i gazociągach. Nie uważał też malowniczej austriackiej mieściny za dobrą miejscówkę. Może w zimie, kiedy można sobie na nartach pozjeżdżać albo zalegnąć w śniegu, ale na pewno nie w środku lipca. Męczyła go polityka, ale jeszcze bardziej zadręczało szefostwo, co akurat nie było niczym nowym, zdążył się przyzwyczaić, jednak stwierdził, że po konferencjach zawsze robi się oficjalne party, a potem nieoficjalne afterparty. Iwan zgarnął Nataszę po drodze, sam nie wiedział, czy na złość sobie czy innym. Przynajmniej odstraszyła skutecznie Unię, tego rozwrzeszczanego, rozbisurmanionego bachora, który myślał, że ma prawo władać światem i etyczna racja zawsze stoi po jego stronie. Tyle się nanarzekają na Amerykanów, a sami robią dokładnie to samo. Europejskie białasy.

Rosjanin z wielkim trudem zidentyfikował miejsce obecnego przebywania jako łóżko w hotelowym pokoju, co uważał za wysoce szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności – istniała spora szansa, że jego twarz nie zyskała kilku fallicznych arcydzieł techniką markera niezmywalnego. Nieco więcej czasu poświęcił na zanalizowanie problemu, dlaczego nie czuje prawej ręki. Raport nie zachwycał. Diagnoza przewidywała radykalne kroki. Rękę bowiem okupowała Białoruś, a dokładnie jej śliczna główka. Iwan uniósł się nieznacznie, ale szybko zrezygnował z tak drastycznych wysiłków. Zerknął w drugą stronę i zogniskował wzrok na ozdobnej doniczce z uroczym kwiatuszkiem. Rosjanin westchnął z zachwytu, a potem z konsternacją patrzył jak roślinka więdnie od jego oddechu. Nie zdążył jednak wyrazić żalu nad tym niechcianym morderstwem, bo drzwi eksplodowały, rosyjski mózg otworzył się, albo na odwrót, w każdym razie Natasza skoczyła na równe nogi, naga jak ją naród stworzył, za to z nożem w ręce.

– Tasia, spokojnie – mruknął Iwan, z trudem podnosząc się do półsiedzącej pozycji. – To tylko niekompletnie ubrana pani.

Istotnie, do pokoju wparowała blondynka z łzami w oczach i piersiami wylewającymi się z niedopiętej, o wiele za dużej koszuli. Przystanęła, zagapiła się na golutką Nataszę, jakoś oskarżycielsko spojrzała na Rosjanina, a ten, przejęty, zakrył się kołdrą po samą brodę, chociaż pot zrosił mu czoło. W końcu intruzka zrobiła pierwszy krok, a raczej skok na łóżko. Iwan pisnął (choć był to pisk z gatunku blachy osobówki w zderzeniu z betoniarką), kiedy całkiem przyjazny biust trafił go w twarz. Natasza zamierzyła się na gwałcicielkę nożem do masła.

– Nataszo, nie robisz na mnie wrażenia – oznajmiła blondynka, mrużąc zielone oczy w znajomy sposób. – IWAN!

Arlowskaja, zauważywszy, że półnaga pani ma swoje porachunki z Bragińskim, odpuściła, nieco skonsternowana przysiadła i usiłowała prześledzić w głowie, co stało się z jej normalnym nożem i dlaczego węszyła w tym spisek Tolysa z Feliksem.

– Jest pani prostytutką? – zapytał potulnie Iwan, którego od dziecka uczono szacunku dla kobiet.

– Iwan, idioto! To ja, Josef! – zapiszczała obca blondynka, falując biustem tuż przed sporym nosem Bragińskiego.

Aby opisać postać, autorzy często uciekają się do tak wyświechtanych fraz jak "przeżył bardzo wiele w swoim życiu", co jest raczej oczywiste w stosunku do personifikacji narodów, szczególnie tak starych i licznych jak Rosjanie. Jednak faktycznie każdy z nich doświadczył wiele zła i widział szaleństwa świata, rewolucje zjadające własne dzieci, współczesny społeczny anarchizm, kiedy wyzuto ze społeczeństwa wszelkie ustalone prawa zastępując je hasłami o równości, a potem o równiejszości. Bragiński wczoraj się nie urodził. Pamiętając co się wyprawiało na ostatniej Eurowizji, Iwan z duszą na ramieniu wsunął palec w skądinąd męskie bokserki nieznajomej kobiety, dokładnie tam gdzie znikała blond ścieżka miłości, przyciągnął za gumkę do siebie i nieznacznie wychylił głowę, zaglądając niepewnie na nagą prawdę. Odetchnął.

– Pani Josef – zaczął szarmancko. – Niech mnie pani tak nie straszy, ja swojski chłopak jestem, z Rosji, my tak trochę nie nadążamy za tą genderową nowomodą...

Na twarzy blondynki Generał Wściekłość przez nieuwagę dał się wziąć w dwa ognie Pułkownikom Rozpacz i Nędza, więc skulony opuścił pole bitwy. Kobiecina opadła, dosłownie i w przenośni, usiadła, ręce spuściła bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała, biust zniknął sprzed twarzy Iwana, za to pośladki dziewczyny spoczęły w newralgicznym dla niego miejscu, rzekłby nawet, że moskiewskim, które to miejsce zaczęło się zupełnie jak Moskwa rozbudowywać w trybie przyspieszonym. Postanowiwszy pocieszyć załamaną panią, ułożył wielkie dłonie na jej bujnych udach, próbując dyskretnie pozbyć się dzielącej ich ciała kołdry, i przemówił łagodnie:

– Gotówką czy kartą pani przyjmuje? Bo ja mam tylko ruble i...

Blondynka spojrzała na niego tępo, a widok znajomych, zielonych, bardzo zachodniosłowiańskich oczu podniósł Iwanowi ciśnienie. Był jednak zbyt wielkim pesymistą, żeby rozwiązywać problem podobieństwa od razu. Wszystko na pewno okaże się bardzo skomplikowane, a zakończy w najgorszy możliwy sposób, więc trzeba korzystać póki okazja nie poszła się kochać z kim innym.

– Słuchaj, pierogogłowy, czy ciebie ten twój sadystyczny i smutny Bóg do reszty opuścił? – zapytała chłodno krnąbrna call-girl.

Rosjanin zastanowił się nad tym teologiczno-filozoficznym pytaniem, a wolał wykazywać się w czynie niż w myśli, zastanawiał się, rozpinając resztę guzików koszulki pięknej nieznajomej. Słowiański cyc, ani chybi. I słowiańska talia.

– To pani tak po dobroci serca? – zapytał Iwan ucieszony jak chłopczyk na widok odpustowego lizaka.

– Żadna po dobroci serca nie dała – mruknęła Natasza, odrzucając bezużyteczny nóż w kąt. Oparła się o konkretny biceps mężczyzny. – Coś za jedna?

W słowiański cyc wstąpił słowiański duch, bo jeden z sutków prawie wybił Iwanowi oko, kiedy blondynka szarpnęła się gwałtownie, powodując również sensacje w niższych rosyjskich partiach. Otworzyła usta, uniosła ręce w geście jakby chciała kogoś udusić, zamknęła usta, spojrzała na Bragińskiego między swoimi piersiami, ponownie otworzyła usta, przewróciła oczami, ryknęła z bezsilności i zwinnie zeskoczyła na ziemię. Iwan bezgłośnie zaprotestował, na szczerej rosyjskiej twarzy wykwitnął rumieniec oburzenia, rozłożył bezradnie ramiona w pozie "Lessie, wróć!" i wbił oczekujący wzrok w wybiegającej na korytarz kobiecie.

Trzask drzwi ostatecznie utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że coś poszło nie tak. Czyli jak zwykle. Natasza wsunęła się pod kołdrę. Rosjanin spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

– Szkoda, żeby się zmarnował – uśmiechnęła się filuternie.

* * *

Erzsébet obudziło jej własne chrapanie. Cóż, zdarza się, szczególnie po takim chlaniu. Zaniosła się pijackim chichotem i sięgnęła dłonią w miejsce, gdzie zgodnie z obliczeniami wielkiego matematycznego węgierskiego umysłu powinno znajdować się zaspane austriackie ciało. Ręka trafiła w pustkę. Niezadowolona, bo jedna zmienna uciekła z równania, przewróciła się na drugi bok i niechętnie zbadała problem empirycznie. No nie, w takich warunkach nie można pracować. Przytuliła twarz do poduszki i zaciągnęła się zapachem austriackiej wody kolońskiej wymieszanej z piwem. Woń przetkała kilka zapchanych połączeń nerwowych w mózgu i wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczoru stopniowo powracały. Właściwie to aromat o tak szerokim bukiecie uwolnił całą powódź reminiscencji zalewającą sfatygowaną węgierską głowę w tempie znacznie przekraczającym możliwości przerobowe normalnej istoty ludzkiej. Patrząc oczyma duszy na przewijające się obrazy, Erzsébet chichotała, jęczała, nakrywała poduszką głowę, to rzucała nią o ścianę, tarzała się po łóżku, wymachiwała nogami w powietrzu, by w końcu wyczerpana paść na wznak. Zadławiła się własnymi włosami i z niejakim trudem wyciągnęła je z gardła.

– Kłaczek – oznajmiła hotelowej tapecie i zaniosła się dzikim śmiechem, który dość szybko przerodził się w próbę skazania na wygnanie dwóch płatów płucnych.

Aby się uspokoić, powróciła do ulubionego wspomnienia. Zaczęło się wprost przeciwnie, odkryciem paskudnego błędu Rodericha, który jako gospodarz imprezy zarezerwował jej pokój tuż obok pokoju personifikacji narodu namiętnie macającego owce – Słowaczki. Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga, dzielna nacja węgierska nie mogła znieść takiego afektu, pogwałcenia dobrych obyczajów, policzka wymierzonego przez Austriaka, podstępnie wbitego noża w plecach. Winowajca oczywiście zbył ją machnięciem ręki, a gdy to nie pomogło, zagroził, że Erzsébet może zmienić lokum i wylądować nie drzwi w drzwi a łóżko w łóżko ze znienawidzoną Michaelą Macháčkovą, najmłodszą ze Słowian Zachodnich, wychuchaną siostrą, a także byłą żoną czeskiej zarazy. To małżeństwo skrzywiło ją na życie. W każdym razie Roderich nie przejął się sprawą w adekwatnym stopniu. Potem musieli siedzieć na tej gównianej konferencji, gdzie Ludwig produkował pożyteczne postulaty, Gilbert nieumiejętnie sabotował brata (za to większymi talentami w tej dziedzinie wykazali się Słowianie i Południowcy), Iwan udawał, że go nie ma, co przy takich rozmiarach zakrawa na ontologiczny oksymoron, Olena – ukraińska ofiara zbiegów okoliczności i geografii – wdzięczyła się przed Unią, która zlewała wszystkich ciepłym moczem, chociaż bardziej Arthura i Francisa, bo w końcu Emma (niewdzięczna Belgijka) wykopała ich do zmiany pieluchy. Wskazówki zegara chodziły wstecz, czas odmierzał się do tyłu i Erzsébet zdążyła wymyślić ciekawą teorię szachową związaną z tą koncepcją, i już prawie przekazała ją Feliksowi na kawałku handoutu, ale Ludwig głosem wypranym ze szczęścia, życia i dobrej woli zakomunikował, że oto koniec. Przypływ euforii wyparł skomplikowane struktury matematyczne z węgierskiego mózgu i idea została wciągnięta przez piaszczyste dno Balatonu.

Samą imprezę Węgierka przewinęła najszybciej jak umiała, bo nie chciała psuć sobie humoru, pamięć w końcu nie od parady jest największym przekleństwem pijących. Z lubością za to zatrzymała się na momencie, w którym Słowaczka dostała ostrych niedomogów żołądka. Latka lecą, niektóre kobiety starzeją się jak wino, inne jak mleko; Erzsébet promieniała po tokaju, polskiej wódce, czeskiej wódce, ukraińskiej wódce, francuskim szampanie i Guinnessie od Irlandczyka; Michaela odpadła po dwóch lampkach austriackiego wina. Roderich rycersko zaproponował odprowadzenie do pokoju i nawet wciągnął w przedsięwzięcie mocną węgierską głowę.

– Ale ja się tak dobrze bawię! – zaprotestowała Erzsébet, czkając i bekając na zmianę, co nie komponowało się ani trochę z błękitną garsonką i ołówkową spódnicą. – Felek, śpiewamy!

– Łukasiewicz woli dzisiaj niemieckie towarzystwo, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. – Austriak poprawił okulary tryumfalnym gestem i wskazał na Feliksa kłócącego się namiętnie z Gilbertem. – Ja bym jednak zaryzykował wypad na Słowację, bo i Węgry niedaleko leżą, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Gdyby Roderich nie był Roderichem, Erzsébet pomyślałaby, że specjalnie otruł Michaelę. Odstawili słaniającą się na nogach Słowaczkę i uderzyli w drzwi obok. Resztę Węgierka przypominała sobie, chichocząc oraz gryząc bardzo już zmaltretowaną i zmolestowaną poduszkę, oraz nucąc wczorajszy motyw przewodni Austro-Węgier: _Backstage we're havin' the time of our live until somebody say: Forgive me if I seem out of line! __Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!_ Prawie doszła do ulubionego momentu, zawierającego czapkę pilotkę i mokry seler, ale ktoś gwałtownie wpadł do pokoju.

– Gotowy na drugą rundę?! – krzyknęła Erzsébet, odrzucając pościel. Dopiero widok przestraszonego blondyna w damskiej koszuli nocnej uzmysłowił jej jak bardzo jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiała. – Ślimak ci wystaje – dorzuciła po chwili konsternacji.

Chłopak jęknął i bardzo kobiecym gestem obciągnął koszulę, aby zakrywała więcej na dole.

– Ty za to jesteś goła! – oznajmił oskarżycielsko.

– Widzisz, złociutki, jestem w swoim pokoju i mogę wsadzić sobie ogórek w tyłek i tańczyć kankana – odparowała Węgierka i zgarnęła z krzesła szlafrok zapewne przezornie zostawiony jej przez Austriaka.

– Ja wiem, że jesteś popieprzona, ale że aż tak?! – jęczał blondyn, dalej miętosząc w dłoniach koniec koszuli i gnąc się na nogach, żeby zakryć to, co jednoznacznie przypisywało go do płci samczej. Wyglądał na bliskiego płaczu.

Erzsébet przewiązała w pasie sznur od szlafroka, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i weszła w popisową rolę. – Po pierwsze: nie przypominam sobie przejścia na "ty". Po drugie: kim ty, u diabła, jesteś?!

Chłopak przycupnął na skraju łóżka, ukrył twarz w dłoniach, oddychał chwilę głęboko, obrócił się, dojrzał kilka bardzo organicznych plam i odskoczył jak oparzony.

– No właśnie... – Kilka wielkich jak groch łez potoczyło się przez rumiane policzki. Blondyn zacisnął palce na przydługich bardzo jasnych kosmykach jakby chciał je wyrwać. – Kim ja jestem?

Węgierka podeszła bliżej do przerażonego młodzieńca i ujęła jego wystraszoną twarz w dłonie. Wielkie, zielone, załzawione oczy tak bardzo przypominały Feliksa... Nie, nie jego.

– Skąd ja znam twoje oczy? – zapytała, a ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Mogła poczuć zapach śliwowicy w oddechu blondyna.

– Jeśli obciągałaś tymi dłońmi Rodowi, to się porzygam – stwierdził z goryczą młodzieniec, uciekając wzrokiem. – Czy tam leży kawałek selera?

U Erzsébet, w przeciwieństwie do reszty poszkodowanych przez poranek, nie uzewnętrzniła gwałtowności uczuć, które targnęły umęczoną duszą. Wręcz przeciwnie, wrzask implodował i utknął w okolicach grdyki. Węgierka zdołała tylko zrodzić w bólach cherlawe:

– Michaela?

Słowaczka, obecnie Słowak, podciągnął koszulę, odkrywając, co właściwie chciał zakryć.

– Teraz to chyba Michał – mruknął zrezygnowany i spazm wstrząsnął jego torsem.

Erzsébet rozłożyła ręce, spojrzała na sufit w poszukiwaniu natchnienia i olśnienia, ale znalazła tam tylko parę pająków, mniejszy, prawdopodobnie pan pająk, był bardzo zajęty umieraniem w sieci, co w świecie zwierzęcym zapewne można potraktować jako odpowiednik skoczenia na papierosa po udanym stosunku. Z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami wskazującymi na zaawansowane stadium opętania Węgierka zakrzyknęła:

– Nareszcie! Urósł ci wacek!

Blondyn przekrzywił głowę, w bardzo słowacki sposób, i podjął delikatną próbę.

– Że przepraszam?

– No nie rozumiesz? Gilbert tyle się ze mnie śmiał, a tu proszę! Mówiłam mu, że to się uda! Urósł ci wacek! Aż, że też ciebie wszystko co najlepsze spotyka. I to całkiem przyzwoity wacek. Naprawdę. Widziałam gorsze. U twojego eks, zresztą. – Erzsébet klęknęła, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć, a potem krzyknęła z uciechy.

– Czy ty już wytrzeźwiałaś, czy ty jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiałaś? – zapytał Słowak tonem lodowatym jak woda ze źródełka z samego serca słowackich gór, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Dobra, przez chwilę miałam... miałem nadzieję, że to twoja robota, ale właśnie umarła. Depczesz po jej ścierwie.

Węgierka nadal klęcząc u stóp Michała, wzięła się pod boki. – Czy ty myślisz, że jakbym miała dostęp do takiej technologii, to bym marnowała ją na ciebie?

– A kto wie jakie podejrzane eksperymenty siedzą ci w tym płaskim łbie, śliwko namoczona w wódce, ty!

Erzsébet już chciała odparować, że nie tylko w wódce, ale i w tokaju, szampanie i piwie, a także kilku austriackich fluidach, ale oto w drzwiach stanął nie kto inny a Roderich właśnie.

– Wszystko w porządku? Słyszeliśmy krzyk...

Węgierce zawsze podobało się opanowanie Edelsteina. Prawie się nie zająknął, chociaż zastana scena zaiste warta była wezwania Sił Specjalnych, egzorcysty, Avengersów albo przynajmniej ekipy filmowej. Erzsébet klęczała w rozchełstanym szlafroku na podłodze, a obcy, smukły młodzieniec podciągał damskie ciuszki eksponując przyrodzenie znajdujące się idealnie na wysokości węgierskiej głowy.

Węgierka nie doceniła jednak i własnego opanowania. Za Roderichem do pokoju wpadła roznegliżowana blondynka. Długie blond włosy rozsypały się dookoła aroganckiej pyzatej słowiańskiej twarzy. Bezwstydnie położyła dłonie na szerokich biodrach, eksponując także górne walory w pełnej krasie. Erzsébet wyrobiła sobie o kobiecie zdanie, kiedy ta postawiła kropkę nad "i", oblizując wulgarnie wargi.

– Feliks?! – ucieszyła się Węgierka. – Znaczy ta, Felicyta?

Słowak gwałtownie zakrył się kusą koszulką. Jego twarz poczerwieniała tak bardzo, że blask od niej bijący zaróżowił włosy blondyna. Roderich wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, jakby chciał odepchnąć całą sytuację jak najdalej, wziął głęboki oddech i zmierzył się z rzeczywistością.

– Czy to jest Słowaczka? – zapytał jakby negocjował z terrorystą.

– Teraz to totalnie Słowak – mruknęła zadziornie blondynka.

Twarz Michała zmieniła się nie do poznania. Otworzył szeroko oczy, uśmiech podbił całą przestrzeń od ucha do ucha, a z piersi przepełnionej ulgą dobiegł cichy jęk aprobaty.

– Feluś, braciszku, pomożesz? – zapytał Słowak i niezgrabnie, jak ktoś nieprzyzwyczajony do worka między nogami, podszedł bliżej.

– Pudło, mała – burknęła buńczucznie kobieta. – Patrz bardziej na południe i zachód, jeśli mogę poradzić.

Michał przystanął w pół kroku, tuż obok Rodericha, który odsunął się przezornie, przechodząc na stronę Erzsébet. Czechosłowacja mierzyła się przez chwilę wzrokiem, zapewne usiłując przepchnąć własne mózgi przez zapaść, w jaką wpadły. W końcu Słowak odchrząknął, szarpnął głową w tył, odrzucając przydługawe bardzo jasne kosmyki i rzucił się Czeszce do gardła. Austro-Węgry stały chwilę w kompletnej konsternacji, obserwując jak brat z siostrą – choć nie w zwyczajowej konstelacji – tarzają się po dywanie. On w nieskromnej damskiej koszuli nocnej, obecnie prawie całkiem potarganej, ona w samych męskich bokserkach, bo koszula zaczepiła o drzwi od łazienki i na nich też została. Słowak raczej górował, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, ale szybko zaczął ustępować czeskiej pasji, gdy tylko Czesia odkryła, że drapiąc i gryząc brata nie będzie wcale damskim bokserem. Całość przypominała raczej spektakl sztuki nowoczesnej albo porno dla bardzo określonej grupy odbiorców.

– To twoja wina! – wrzeszczał Michał, dusząc Czesię. – To ty coś zrobiłeś! To twoje podejrzane czary! Ty poganinie jeden, ty bezbożniku, latawico ty! Co mi zrobiłeś, świrnięty dewiancie?!

– Powinniśmy to nagrać i wrzucić do Internetu? – powiedziała Erzsébet i pociągnęła Rodericha za rękaw.

* * *

_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._


End file.
